


Previous Adventures

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Zringshipping Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Previous adventures and how Kiawe would likely had a heart attack had he been with Ash for ANY of the movies
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Zringshipping Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676695
Kudos: 38





	Previous Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> im going to backdate the three fics in this fic bc putting them in one fic was a bad idea smh
> 
> so here it is!!

Kiawe sat absentmindedly as the others told stories- stories that he had heard time and time again, mind you- around the campfire the had set up on the beach. It wasn’t until Ash had begun to talk about one of his journeys. It was about some legendary pokemon.

He had been acting like he was listening to the others’ stories, though his thoughts were on something _else._ As Ash began to speak, Kiawe found himself paying more attention than before.

“So, well we were all called to this island for a pokemon trainer thing-” Ash recounted, “And when the ferry was supposed to come in, a really big storm arrived, so we rode our pokemon there. It was cool, but it was great, so-”

Kiawe was silent as the trainer explained it, the fire crackling. When Ash spoke about when he turned to stone, Kiawe panicked, trying to stay calm. Ash? _Ash_ turned to stone because of a legendary pokemon. But, he pushed any unruly thoughts away and continued to listen.

Afterward, the others departed and Ash and Kiawe were the only two left.

The younger boy spoke up first. “Kiawe? Why are you still here?”

“I, uh-” Kiawe actually didn’t know why he was still there. _Maybe he wanted to talk with Ash?_ He shrugged, “Just wanted to stay with you, the others left pretty quickly.”

Ash nodded, dousing out the last embers of the fire.

“Was the story true, did you really turn to stone?”

“Yep, all true, just ask Brock or Misty!” The trainer didn’t notice the worry on the older boy’s face. “The tears of all the pokemon apparently brought me back to life.”

Kiawe hugged Ash quickly.

“Kiawe?” A few moments on silence. “Kiawe?”

He pulled away. “I’m sorry- I just-”

“Were you worried?”

“Y-yeah… I just wanted to- I’m sorry Ash.”

The trainer laughed. “You would explode if that happened in front of you, wouldn’t it.?”

“I-”

“I understand, you’re shy.”

Kiawe raised an eyebrow at that. He glanced around them, making sure there was nobody around. 

“What are you doing?” Ash stuttered out as the older boy leaned closer.

“Hm, now who’s the shy one?” Kiawe leaned in fully and kissed Ash, and pulled away silently, leaving a sputtering boy standing there.

“Why, you-”

Kiawe simply smirked and sat down, motioning for Ash to sit down next to him, the boy following the direction.

They sat in silence, with each other.


End file.
